Songs of the Anime
by Nobara Faia
Summary: It was originally Whiskey Lullaby but now it's added. Your favorite anime characters sing songs or act in them. Don't ask me why I do them I just do...
1. Whiskey Lullaby

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette (scene shows Anna pushing Yoh out the door intothe rain yelling something)  
  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget (A black and white photo of Yoh sitting on a park bench looking at a picture of Anna in his wallet)  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time (Yoh can be seen taking a drink from a litle silver flask with Manta and Amidamaru looking on)  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
  
Until the night.  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger (An open drawer shows a small pistol)  
  
And finally drank away her memory (The outline of Yoh's hand picks up the gun)  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger (A soft bang can be heard)  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees (Yoh falls to the bed in slow motion)  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow (Manta and Amidamaru rush into the room to find Yoh laying on the bed with his arm hanging over the side)  
  
With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die (In his hand a piece of paper can be seen)  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow (A tombstone can be seen behind the swaying branches of a willow)  
  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby. (The shot changes to the clouds)  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself (Anna can be seen in a rocking chair hugging herself and a blank lookon her face)  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath (The door of a refridgerator door is flung open and Anna pulls out a small bottle from the back)  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, (Tears fall down her face as she can be seen mouthing the word 'Yoh')  
  
Until the night. She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger (Again she speeds into the kitchen and begins searching for something)  
  
And finally drank away his memory (Going into the bedroom with a small pistol she picks up Yoh's picture)  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger ( She mouth's the words 'I love you')  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees (The trigger is pulled and Anna falls forward)  
  
They found her with her face down in the pillow (Several people walk in, two pulling a sheet over her)  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life (Manta walks forward and gently tugs the picture from her hand)  
  
Then they laid her next to him beneath the willow (Amidamaru and Manta place roses on the fresh grave)  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. (The shot once again goes to the clouds)  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la.  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la...(The clouds fade to black)  
  
(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I don't really know why I did that but I did. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I tried. xoxo! 


	2. Mambo 5

Nobara: FF is starting to make me mad taking off all my dividing lines...--

Inuyasha: Anyways....

(Opens to Miroku in black & white wearing a white tux with a hat & holding an old fashioned microphone as he looks up and smiles. The music starts)

Ladies and gentlemen  
This is Mambo No.5  
  
One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody's in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
  
Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap  
I like Kagome, Sango, Kagura and Kikyo  
And as I continue you know  
They are getting sweeter  
  
So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet  
  
A little bit of Kikyo in my life  
A little bit of Koharu by my side  
A little bit of Kagura is all I need  
A little bit of Ayame is what I see  
A little bit of Kanna in the sun (a/n: Lmao!!)  
A little bit of Sango all night long  
A little bit of Kagome here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

(At Naraku's castle Kagura is listening to the radio (a/n:I didn't know they had those back then xD) with Kanna. When she hears this she becomes infuriated and drags Kanna off on the feather to find Miroku)

Mambo No.5  
  
Jump up and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hand on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you are doing it right  
  
A little bit of Kikyo in my life  
A little bit of Koharu by my side  
A little bit of Kagura is all I need  
A little bit of Ayame is what I see  
A little bit of Kanna in the sun  
A little bit of Sango all night long  
A little bit of Kagome here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

(Kouga is watching tv when this video is playing. Hearing about Kagome & Ayame he becomes red-faced angry and speeds out of the cave)

Trumpet  
The trumpet  
Mambo No.5  
  
A little bit of Kikyo in my life  
A little bit of Koharu by my side  
A little bit of Kagura is all I need  
A little bit of Ayame is what I see  
A little bit of Kanna in the sun  
A little bit of Sango all night long  
A little bit of Kagome here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

(Kikyo is in line at a grocery store (a/n: I never knew dead girls needed groceries...) as this song is playing over the speakers. When she finally listens to it she gets that evil, scary, I'll-kill-you-Inuyasha look and drops her groceries to leave the store)

I do all  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky  
  
A little bit of Kikyo in my life  
A little bit of Koharu by my side  
A little bit of Kagura is all I need  
A little bit of Ayame is what I see  
A little bit of Kanna in the sun  
A little bit of Sango all night long  
A little bit of Kagome here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

(As the song ends Miroku turns to leave the stage only to be confronted by an angry mob, an enraged Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome leading it followed by Kagura and the placid Kanna, and so on. Miroku begins to sweat as he turns and begins running away, the mob hot on his heels yelling everything they can think of at him)

Nobara: Okay...that seemed alot funnier in my head...

Miroku: Why was I attacked by a mob?

Nobara: Because I've never actually seen Lou Bega's video for this so I had to kinda just work with what I saw happening if you really sang this song

Miroku: Okay whatever, why do you even right these?

Nobara: I dunno, I hear a song and I usually associate it with a cartoon character singing it

Miroku: Really?

Nobara: Yeah like everytime my brother plays 'Who Let the Dogs Out' I think of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for the mere fact that that's their demon breed.

Miroku: Oh, I guess I get that


	3. Flavor of the Week

Nobara: Yes! I have been inspired by another song!

Kurama: What she means is that she found her Now 7

Nobara: Yes! And number 19 on it reminds me of Naruto talking about Sasuke and Sakura. I'm not sure why but it just seems like the oaf's POV.

Naruto: I think I'm offended...

xXxXx

It was early in the morning when a bedroom window opened in the small culvasac, rattling and clanging as it did. As soon as it was completely open a small blonde boy holding an electric guitar crawled out and scurried to the top of the roof. He stared out into the gray light of dawn at the empty community and then suddenly burst out playing, sending the loud notes out into the silence. Pausing only a moment to grab the microphone he'd managed to drag out the window with him Naruto began singing.

"She paints her nails and she don't know,

He's got her best friend on the phone.

She'll wash her hair,

His dirty clothes...

Are all he gives to her.

And he's got posters on the wall,

Of all the girls he wish she was

And he means everything to her.

"Her Boyfriend!

He don't know!

Anything, about Her!

His Tombstone, Nintendo,

I wish that I could make her see.

She's just the Flavor of the Week."

Downstairs Naruto's playing has woken Sasuke who moved out into the yard to see what was going on. Seeing Naruto on the roof the raven haired ninja only folded his arms and decided his friend had at long last lost every lick of sanity he'd been born with, if any.

"It's Friday night and she's alone,

He's a million miles away.

She's dressed to kill,

The T.V's on,

He's connected to the sound.

And he's got pictures on the wall,

Of all the girls he's loved before...

And she knows all his favorite songs!

"Her boyfriend!

He don't know!

Anything, about her!

His Tombstone, Nintendo,

I wish that I could make her see!

She's just the Flavor of the Week!"

By now Sakura and half the neighborhood had been woke up by Naruto's serenade. Glaring aggravatedly at the blonde she muttered to Sasuke, "If we kill him do you think anyone will miss him?" Sasuke shrugged and continued watching with a stoic face as Naruto began dancing around and playing the guitar with all him heart. Suddenly he stopped to begin singing again calmly.

"Her boyfriend,

He don't know.

Anything, about her.

His...Tombstone!

His Tombstone!

His Tombstone!

His Tombstone!"

Again he began to play the guitar wildly and sing into the mic he'd managed to balance on one of the gables.

"Her boyfriend!

He don't know!

Anything, about her!

His Tombstone, Nintendo!

I wish that I could make her see!

She's just the Flavor of the Week!

Yeah she's the Flavor of the Week!

"She makes me weak..."

Grasping the microphone Naruto was suprised to find his microphone had been cut off. The ninja looked down at the angry crowd who's gathered on his front lawn in the dewy grass to yell at him and his noise. His gaze shifted from the crowd to the silver haired sensei who was leaning out of Naruto's bedroom window holding two cords in his hands and shaking his head esaperately.

xXxXx

Nobara: Woo! I got it finished! Two updates in one day! I'm good!

Yusuke: No you just had nothing better to do

Inuyasha: What with that bum knee and everything, you're useless.

Nobara:growls menacingly: I'll deal with you both later...

Yusuke: OoOo, I'm scared! Hop-a-longs gonna get me!

Inuyasha: Yeah, what are you going to do? Whack us with your cane?

Kurama: I'm not so sure that's very smart...

Keiko: Is anything those two ever do smart?

Kagome: She has a point...

Kurama:shrugs: Well, it's their funeral...


End file.
